1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a rowing boat foot support assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rowing boat foot support assembly that includes a shoe attachment member for securing a rower's shoe to a foot rest.
2. Background Information
Rowing is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation. Moreover, rowing has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether rowing is for recreation or competition, the rowing industry is constantly improving the various components of rowing boats and equipment used by rowing enthusiasts. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the rowing boat footrest.
Traditionally, the footrest in a rowboat is an angled surface upon which a rower can brace his or her feet to provide increased power during the rowing process. Recently, footrests have been provided with simple shoe retaining straps or retaining mechanisms that hold a rower's shoe against the surface of the footrest. While these footrests work well, they have various drawbacks. For example, some of the shoe retaining mechanisms are not easily attached to and/or released from the rower's shoe.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rowing boat foot support assembly that allows for easily attached to and/or released from the rower's shoe. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.